


worth the wait

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe goes to wake Caitlin up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 million words Torrid Tuesday 3 word challenge - nightgown, perfume, thunder

The door closed behind Barry and Iris as they headed off to work and Joe stacked the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher before he went upstairs, intending to wake Caitlin. She'd pulled a long night last night, the latest in a week of long nights and unlike Barry, her system didn't recuperate quickly. Which was why he'd left her sleeping when his alarm had gone off this morning - and, if he'd had a slightly ulterior motive in what they could get up later to in an empty house, well then, he didn't think she'd complain. 

Except that when he got upstairs, Caitlin wasn't asleep in bed where he'd left her. Instead the covers were pushed back and where she had been lying, all that remained was the nightgown she'd been wearing. Crossing to the bed, Joe's hand went to the bed and he smiled when he found it still warm. The vague scent of her perfume lingered in the air, grew stronger when he lifted the nightgown, raised it to his nose. The material was dark and silky, rippling through his fingers easily and desire thundered through him like a freight train as he remembered how it felt as he moved his hands over her body, the look in her eyes as he lifted the nightgown over her head, let it fall to the floor...

Just then, the shower roared to life and he turned his head, a slow smile spreading across his lips as an idea formed, along with a different set of images. 

But images didn't do justice to the sight that met him when he opened the shower door. Sparkling eyes and a knowing smile greeted him, as well as a throaty, "What took you so long?" as his hands slid across her wet skin, sliding further down to where he found her wetter still. Her moans echoed off the tiles as he pressed a kiss to her neck, promising her - and himself too - that he'd make it worth the wait. 


End file.
